


Ravishing

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Finn spend their first Christmas together.





	Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This was written in response to a prompt for A Death Eater Christmas hosted by the Death Eater Groupies FB group. The prompt given is the aesthetic in the story below. It's gorgeous and I cannot stop looking at it!**
> 
> **I had attempted to write something fun, and not rated M, and well, my muse chose differently. So enjoy the fun, rated M romp below.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. All other mistakes are mine. See the aesthetic that inspired this on my FB Shan Crochetaway or my Tumblr crochetawayhpff.**

 

* * *

Hermione knew she shouldn't be nervous. She and Finn had bonded quite a bit in the last three months, but still, it was their first Christmas together. Period. Yes, it was their first as a married couple, but it was also their first in general. The marriage law that had pushed them together hadn't allowed for long engagements.

The holidays had always been hard for Hermione and she hadn't exactly opened up to Finn about what exactly went down between her and her parents. On some level, it felt like treachery to tell a Death Eater, however reformed, that she'd hidden her parents away. She  _knew_  that Finn would never do anything to hurt them. He'd become the biggest cuddler to Crookshanks, after all. But still, the threat of his Dark Mark hung over their relationship. More for Hermione than Finn, she was sure.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione opened the door to Rowle Rock.

"I'm home!" she shouted. Finn had decided against taking a formal job. He'd spent a few weeks at the Ministry, getting sneered at and spit upon before he decided that he'd find something else. Now he worked as a private curse-breaker for Malfoy Industries. Hermione was just happy he didn't have to deal with the public. He was much happier for it. Although, his weeks at the Ministry were how they'd met and Hermione couldn't regret those either.

"We're in here, little witch," Finn called. Hermione knew where 'here' was: the library. Finn hadn't seemed like the type to read much, but Hermione had been surprised the first time she'd seen the library at Rowle Rock. It was quite large, and Finn had surprised her further by telling her that he'd added most of the newer texts. Even now, he was bent over a somewhat dusty tome. Crookshanks was curled around the side of the book on top of the desk, and Finn had a hand behind the cat's head, scratching his ears.

"Hey, love," Hermione said, leaning against the doorway. Their Christmas tree lit up one corner of the library and it just added to the heartwarming scene before her.

"Come here," Finn said without looking up from his book.

Hermione rolled her eyes, he was almost as bad as she was with books. She went to him and squeaked with surprise when he turned to her and hauled her into his lap. She straddled his waist as he pulled her close, burying his face into her hair.

"Missed you," Finn rumbled.

Hermione snorted. "I've been gone six hours."

"Still," Finn said, planting a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Mmm, that's nice," Hermione said as he began kissing along her throat. Her hands were draped around his shoulders, playing with the ends of his hair. She loved his wild hair, it was almost as insane as hers.

Finn made his way down to the front of her throat and she giggled when his beard tickled.

"I'll give you something to giggle about," Finn said, pressing his fingers into her ribs.

"Finn!" Hermione laughed, tossing her head back as he tickled her.

Dimly, she heard Crookshanks snort and jump off the desk. Then Finn was moving the book he'd been reading and settling Hermione on the edge of the desk. He pushed her robes from her shoulders and began untucking her shirt from her skirt.

"Finn," Hermione groaned. She pushed his hands away. "We have to wrap presents, remember? Harry and Ginny's tomorrow."

"It'll wait," Finn said as he stood from his chair and pressed a kiss to her lips. Hermione decided that fighting him was futile. She'd much rather let him do to her what he wanted. Soon her shirt was off, her bra was pushed down with her breasts lying on top of it, and her skirt pushed up to her waist. Finn stepped back, looking at her for a moment.

"I love it when you look debauched," he murmured.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Prior to Finn, she hadn't spent much of her time dating, preferring to work on her career instead. Compliments from him still had the power to make her feel slightly embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing," Finn insisted, reaching a hand out to cup her face. "It's fucking sexy," he breathed against her lips. Hermione moaned and arched her back, pushing herself close enough to kiss him. He held the back of her head, directing the kiss, as his other hand trailed from her breasts and down to her legs. He ran it along the inside of first one thigh and then the other, missing her core entirely. Hermione found herself trying to scoot forward, widening her legs, attempting to get him to touch her where she  _burned_  for him.

"Please," she begged finally.

"That's what I was waiting for," Finn murmured against her ear. His breath hot as it stirred the small hairs there. Hermione broke out in gooseflesh as his fingers finally found her soaked core. Finn pushed her knickers to the side as he stroked her nether lips. Then he parted them and slipped a finger just inside her entrance.

Hermione arched her back, pushing her hips forward, begging with her body for him to touch her deeper. She ached for him and was desperate for his touch.

When Finn didn't move his hand deeper, Hermione gripped his wrist and attempted to move it for him. Finn chuckled, deep in his chest.

"Don't make me tie you up, Hermione," he grunted as he slid his finger deeper into her.

"I just needed more," Hermione hissed. Finn gathered first one of her hands, placing it on the desk behind her, then he put the other one behind her as well and gave her a small push. She fell back onto her elbows, opening her body up to him completely.

"You just need to enjoy," Finn said. He curled his fingers inside of her and Hermione's eyes rolled back as her hips bucked forward. He hadn't even touched her clit and she was about to come. If nothing else, she and Finn were extremely sexually compatible.

"Finn," Hermione gasped as he finally circled her clit with his thumb. "Please! I want to come with you inside me."

Finn groaned, dropping his head to her stomach and pressing a kiss there.

"You truly are going to be the death of me, little witch," Finn growled. Hermione smirked but was unsurprised when Finn released his cock and slid through her folds. She gasped as he settled inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began a steady stroke.

"Finn," Hermione moaned, arching her back again. Finn leaned over her, placing a hand on the desk near hers. Hermione grasped his forearms as he dropped his face to her breast. He licked her nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. A shot of desire slid through her, igniting her core. "Oh, Merlin!"

Finn pulled off her nipple with a small pop. "Just Finn, love," he murmured into her skin as he kissed the valley between her breasts and then gave her other nipple the same treatment as the first.

"I'm going to come," Hermione groaned, squeezing his forearms as her entire body tensed with the need to climax.

"Then come," Finn growled, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Hermione did, a scream tumbling out of her lips as her entire body clenched. Pleasure rolled through her, wave after wave of it and Finn wasn't long to follow her over the edge. He collapsed into his chair and Hermione fell back to lay flat on the desk.

"Well," Finn sighed.

Hermione snorted. "You know, we could probably accomplish a lot if you didn't ravish me every time I walked in the door."

"But you like the ravishing," Finn retorted. He ran both hands up her calves and Hermione sighed. It felt heavenly.

"Mmm, I do," she agreed. Perhaps their first Christmas together wouldn't be so bad. Especially, if he kept doing what he was doing with his fingers right now.

"Finn!" Hermione gasped.


End file.
